Talking to the moon
by Nuneori
Summary: Ichigo... vuelves la vista hacia Rukia, ves cómo esboza una pequeña sonrisa y todo a tu alrededor se disuelve; quedando tan sólo tú y ella en el escenario. Drabble SR Foro.


Bleach **NO** me pertenece. Y no lucro escribiendo~

~o~

Drabble para el foro Hispano **IchiRuki Stop Rain**  
>488 palabras.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Talking to the moon<strong>

* * *

><p>Estás ahí, sentado en un rincón del lugar. Ves cómo la gente sonríe y se alborota por la llegada de <em>ella.<em> Observas cómo tu padre, Isshin, llora de emoción y se mueve de un lado a otro tratando de controlar esas enormes ganas de abrazarla y decirle «bienvenida a la familia, Rukia». Miras con detalle cada acción que cometen tus amigos. Fijas la mirada por cinco segundos en todos, pero no eres capaz de sostenerla en ellos. Simplemente no eres capaz...

No haces nada más que desviar tus ojos hacia ella. Puedes imaginarte delineando con el dedo cada una de sus facciones. Hasta te crees capaz de poder dibujar su perfil con tan sólo trazar una línea, sencilla y bonita; porque piensas y, aunque trates de negarlo, sabes que ella es así. Miras con atención su delgada línea, cada trazo que ella emplea para realizar sus movimientos, cada detalle de su rostro. Intentas pasar desapercibido, joder, lo intentas pero no puedes.

De repente, sientes que sus ojos se posan en tu figura, que ella te observa tratando de decirte algo, y tú la entiendes. Entiendes que las fiestas de bienvenida no son lo suyo, pero también comprendes que está feliz con la presencia de sus amigos. Ves cómo ella suspira cada vez que la atención pasa a ser de otra persona y cómo esa presión en su pecho descansa con tan sólo mirarte. Porque es una cosa que sólo tú y ella saben; lazos que están unidos y que nunca se romperán.

—Hey, Ichigo —sientes que te llama su voz suave— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —oyes que te insulta, pero eso no provoca ni la más mínima furia en ti, al contrario, sientes que todo el peso de tus hombros se va cuando la oyes. Sientes la risilla pícara de tu padre, haciendo hincapié y dando a entender a los invitados que estás embobado por la nueva apariencia de _ella_.

Desvías la mirada de su cuerpo, frunces el ceño y tuerces los labios. Ante el silencio de tus amigos y familia, te incomodas, sintiéndote extraño. Vuelves la vista hacia Rukia, ves cómo esboza una pequeña sonrisa y todo a tu alrededor se disuelve; quedando tan sólo tú y ella en el escenario.

—Te queda bien —dices ásperamente, fijando tu mirada por diez segundos en su cabello, para luego posar tus ojos en su rostro.

Observas que ella mueve sus labios y apenas en un susurro dice «Gracias»; susurro que los demás no oyen por lo alborotados que están; pero que tú sí oyes, porque a ella, jamás dejaste de oírla, sentirla y de anhelarla.

* * *

><p>Holaaa~, no, no he muerto D:! Tuve una semana pésima. Llena de problemas, decepciones y muchas cosas más que ya ni vale la pena recordar. En fin, pronto volveré con la actu de Accidentalmente Embarazada, no se preocupen, la historia sigue :DDD!<p>

El Drabble fue hecho para el Concurso de Drabbles sobre el nuevo corte de cabello de Rukia Kuchiki~ ¡Visiten el foro! Pueden ir a mi perfil y clickean donde dice "Stop Rain Foro", ¡no lo duden! Es el meeejor de la vida :) (?). Sobre el Drabble, les puedo decir que me COSTÓ muchísimo hacerlo, habían partes de Ishida e Inoue (NO como pairing), pero me pasaba de las 500 palabras so~ tuve que acortarlo, y pucha que sufrí! xDDDDD Además es primera vez que narro de esta forma, intenté que no quedara OOC y que al menos se sintiera como esa conexión entre Ichigo y Rukia, espero haberlo logrado. Si les gustó el Drabble pueden mandarme un Kisuke inflable o algo MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL (nótese el sarcasmo) podrían raptar a Wooyoung y a JunHo de 2PM y regalarmelos, yeeeeees~. ¡Ah! Por cierto, el título no tiene nada que ver, cierto? xDDD JAJAJA, bue, es que no sabía qué podía ponerle y tsss, Bruno Mars se me vino a la mente. Es una hermosa canción!

Drabble dedicado a mis sexys chicas Chistery, Wuasho (Kora), Cielo, JaNy, Twincita (Shiroi), ¡gracias por su apoyo! Las adoro(l).

Byee~~


End file.
